


Weight of the World

by Bhirskribwyn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Patch 3.5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirskribwyn/pseuds/Bhirskribwyn
Summary: Lyse always takes on too much to handle, and only one person can bring her back to earth.





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> When Stormblood first came out I thought this ship was obvious and was going to be everywhere, but apparently not. So I’ll do it myself lol. This is my first fic I’ve ever shared publicly, so I hope it’s not too awful.

The air was tense in the hall as Yugiri entered, everyone seeming more dire than usual. She wondered what could have happened that would leave everyone seeming so tense, but before she could ask, her question was answered.

Rapid-fire smacking of targets echoed from down the hall, overly loud cries of exertion preceding each flurry of hits. It was Lyse. Her voice was hoarse and worn down from exhaustion, releasing pent up emotions in a dangerously frenetic assault on the training dummies.

Yugiri turned to Alphinaud, who sat slumped over in a chair with an untouched plate of food. “...How long has she been at this?”

Everyone looked at Alphinaud, who glanced around for assistance before clearing his throat and continuing himself. “I don’t know, she had already started when we arrived, and… she wasn’t particularly receptive to our intrusion. Since then it’s been maybe an hour.”

Yugiri’s face briefly turned to concern, before sighing. “I’ll go talk to her then.”

Everyone turned to her. “Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Gosetsu warned.

“I can’t have her hurting herself in exertion.” Yugiri explained. She readied herself and walked down the hall, Lyse’s cries and the thwack of the dummies growing louder and clearer as she approached, finally turning to face into the room Lyse was in.

Her skin and clothes were coated in sweat, her face twisted in rage as she launched volley after volley of attacks at the dummies without rest.

“Lyse.” Yugiri called gently. Lyse took no notice. “Lyse!” She demanded.  
Immediately, Lyse froze, turning to face her with a look of shock. “Yugiri! What are… What are you doing here?”

“Well, I heard you, of course.” She walked in slowly, now that the way was safe. “Lyse, what’s gotten you like this?”

“I’m just training. Leave me alone.” Lyse averted her gaze to stare at the battered dummy before her.

Yugiri looked her over with concern. “Lyse, you’re going to hurt yourself. You have to rest.”

“There’s no time to rest.” Lyse barked. She readied herself to continue her attacks before Yugiri gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

Lyse froze, her face falling from anger to a look of stunned silence.

“I understand, Lyse.” Yugiri spoke softly behind her. “I understand the pressure you feel. But you have to consider yourself as well.

Lyse stood silent for a second before shaking her head. “No… I don’t have the luxury for that right now.”

Yugiri walked in front of her, taking her hand in her own. Lyse winced as Yugiri ran her fingers tenderly over her bloodied knuckles. Yugiri frowned. “You can’t survive carrying the burden of all the responsibility that you’ve taken upon yourself. If you break, then how will you fight?”

Lyse stared at the ground, refusing to meet Yugiri’s eyes. Her voice cracked. “I have to be good enough for everyone. I can’t allow myself to weaken.”

Yugiri stepped forward, brushing back Lyse’s sweat-matted hair. Lyse finally raised her eyes to meet her gaze, as tears began to form.

“Lyse, you’re one of the most committed fighters I’ve ever met. Please, take care of yourself. That’s all I can ask from you.”

Lyse’s lip quivered before she looked away and simply nodded. Yugiri smiled gently and guided her by the hand to a bench at the side of the training room, sitting down beside her. Lyse buried her head in Yugiri’s shoulder, sobbing quietly as Yugiri placed a hand at the back of her shoulder, pulling her close.  
“I understand how you feel. I often doubt my own abilities as well. I feel like I’m not strong enough for what the people of Doma need. But you always help to motivate me and remind me that I’m enough.” She stroked Lyse’s hand softly. “I can’t thank you enough. But you need to take care of yourself as well. You can’t handle everything on your own.”

Lyse tightened her hand around Yugiri’s. “I feel like if I don’t take up this responsibility, nobody else will.”

“We’ll both take it on.” Yugiri smiled. “Together.”

Lyse slowly began to smile. “Well, you take care of yourself too then, alright?”

“Of course.” Yugiri wrapped her arms around Lyse as her tensed muscles finally began to relax, allowing herself to be cradled. There wasn’t another person alive who Lyse would allow to handle her like this. Since she’d lost Papalymo, she’d become tense, constantly seeking to better herself and the world around her. Yugiri was the only person around whom she could just be, good enough as she is.

Lyse released a contented sigh as she felt Yugiri’s warmth surrounding her. Yugiri smiled and reached a hand up to pull the band out of Lyse’s hair, gently combing the ponytail out with her fingers.

After a few minutes it seemed as if Lyse had nodded off in her companion’s arms. Eventually Alphinaud came down the hall to investigate, but a stern, silent look from Yugiri was all he needed to know to leave them be, as he quickly nodded and scurried back down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully as I get better I can write more of these two, I think they’re great together.


End file.
